lelifandomcom-20200215-history
The effects of lack of education on society.
Everyone has the right to an education no matter religion, age, sex or the color of their skin. According to article 13 of The International Covenant on Economic, Social and Cultural Rights (ICESCR), education should be free for everyone. If it really was true, then, there would not be many people, especially children and teenagers begging on the streets, homeless, even involved in the traffic of drugs. Nelson Mandela once said: ''“Education is the most powerful weapon which you can use to change the world.” ''Then, why does not the government use the education they have in order to change the situation of all these people? It is quite gloomy to see all these people going through this hard situation that leads to poverty, vandalism or trafficking. A lot of students around the world have the desire to go to school, but because of some factors such as lack of money, ignorance and not feel like studying, children get into vandalism, have to work and must of the time they are involved in the traffic of drugs. There are many kids out there without values that can destroy the property of others and it is because they have never received any kind of education, so they do not know how to respect things that belong to other people. Besides all vandalism, there are many kids begging for a coin in every corner or trying to get some money for their family working in the street. What is more terrifying is that a lot of kids are involved into the traffic of drugs because they are forced to do that horrible work in order to earn some money for the family. It is common to see thousands of kids in the streets, asking for money or working out there because they do not have the money enough to afford school. The lack of education depends on several factors that leads students to not going to school; in a certain way this lack of education is because parents do not have economical resources to enroll their children in the school; in many cases children do not want to study anymore just because they do not want to, they do not like it or neither their parents went to school. These factors, which were mentioned before, make the children’s education to be ruined, mostly because parents do not have the economical resources to pay the school, when actually, it should not be like this insomuch as education is free, but it is not like that. Money should not be an obstacle if they want a proper education. Moreover, there are kids and teenagers that decide to quite school because they just do not like it or maybe they cannot continue with their studies, and it is because of the same reason, the money. Also there are a lot of kids that have the desire to go to school, learn everything they can and have friends, but because of the ignorance of his parents that neither went to school they do not know that education is the best option for their children. All these factors; money, not feel like studying anymore and most of the time the ignorance of the parents leads to these kids with a lack of education, therefore, the amount of kids in the streets all alone are enormous. Is this what society wants, streets full of kids without any future? The access to education is not a privilege, it is a right. Everybody should have the access to it since it is free. However, nowadays education is not free as it should be, because in every school, either primary school or secondary school, they ask for a certain amount of money for tuition, and they ask for money in order to buy material for the classroom. Also they ask for cleaning products. There are schools where the tuition must be paid before the grades of the students are given. If the tuition is not paid, the student will not have the grades. There are a lot of schools that ask money for everything and they are excellent schools, their academic lever is prestigious as the same as the teachers that work in that school, but not all people can afford the tuition, not all people can buy the material that teachers ask students to buy and most of the time they do not use the material they ask because there are a big amount of that material. It is all this and more that we see a lot of kids in the streets wishing to have education, wishing to go to school and have a lot of classmates to play with. There would not be many kids begging in every corner, or what is worse, getting involved in the traffic of drugs. If nowadays there are many kids and teenagers without education, what do we have to expect in a future? Why does the government is not intelligent enough to face and oppose to this situation? “Education is free”, this phrase shows that government is not right. There is not a single school that does not ask for money. But it is completely true that there are a lot of people that do not have the access to it because of the factors before mentioned.